


Ill Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [24]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I guess he doesnt wear underwear too, I like this couple i might write more like this, M/M, Poor Foxy tbh, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Inexperience, Topping from the Bottom, tell me if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Guy sneaks into the Pizzeria on the weekends to visit his friend, Foxy. They sneak away and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

_Authors Note: Foxy is a cyborg, which means he's part human and robot (aka he lives forever until he gets killed/his heart is destroyed, so he has all the attributes of a human- including a dick *wink wonk*.) So yeah, i hope you guys enjoy becauSE IT TOOK ALL DAY TO WRITE THIS._

_[Note: Freddy doesn't like Scott. Idk why i wrote this in but fuck it. Chica and Bonnie are like, okay with him, but they don't like him that much. Foxy is pretty open about how much he actually cares for Scott and since he's already kind of an outcast he gets made fun of for it. Also their fuckin tall like their all genrally 6'5 or something and scott is kinda like 5'11 or something idk fuck it. ANOTHER THING is that foxy doesn't have a hook or anything, its like a plastic one he wears if he was ever on stage. Cause their cyborgs. they can be fixed as long as their hearts arent damaged.//_

 

**Ill Keep You My Dirty Little Secret**

 

Friday. Fridays we're Scott's favorite day. He got to spend it with his favorite person in the world, after all. Well, he wasn't a person per say- he was a cyborg. Cyborg's are people with some parts of their insides/outsides made of metal- like half robots. Luckily for them, though, they were almost fully metal- they had working organs but their robotic parts would protect them. It was sort of a chimera situation, really. They would essentially live forever unless pierced through the heart- which the likeliness of someone breaking that was extremely low. And with that, came power and strength like no other regular human being in the world. They we're like superhumans, if you wanted to call them that.

 And it's not liking 'breaking' into the Pizzeria on off nights was hard. It required perfunctory effort, actually. He had a key, because he worked there. Its just that since there we're no guards on Fridays, he would have to be careful not to catch the eye of any person walking by and wondering what the hell he was doing there. And if the manager found out he had been going in after hours? Lets just say Scott would like if it was kept a surreptitious operation. 

 He pulled into the parking lot of the darkened restaurant and smiled a bit before exiting his car. He locked the doors and started to make his way to the back doors, around the building next to the Security office. He unlocked the door and walked in, shutting and locking it behind him. 

 "...i doubt you're any good, you idiot!"

 "I am the BEST at poker!"

 "Lets go then, dick!"

 

 "Language!" Scott said with a grin, looking at the cyborgs who sat in the party room, a deck of dusty cards strewn about the table.

 "Dear, yes Bonnie. _Language_." Chica kicked the leg of the half bunny. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

 "Foxy said to meet him in the back," Chica cooed, shuffling the deck of cards. "Oh, and he wanted to let you know that Freddy isn't here for a while. He's being repaired, so he won't be able to _rip you apart_. This time."

 "Unless you do." Scott said, making his way down one of the hallways and to the back.

 "You better hope."

 

 "She couldn't specify what room in the back?" He sighed to himself, walking slowly down the hallway, peeking into some of the dark rooms. Contrary to popular belief, the pizzeria was in fact, pretty damn big if you knew the outlay. 

 "Is that you, mate?"

 Scott turned around and smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

 Foxy stepped out of one of the dark rooms, red hair barely touching the top of the doorway. "Thank the gods, i thought it was Bonnie for a second there."

 He shook his head. "Unfortunately im not bonnie. Sorry to disappoint."

 "Trust me, matey. That's no disappointment. That fuzzy dick shoved my head into a toilet, tellin' me that if i wanted to sail the seven seas this is how it would go."

 He felt rage within him; he had been talking with Foxy since he was only a kid, in fact. he had snuck in to see them on a friday like this, because some of the kids said that they couldn't say anything that wasn't programmed in their systems. So he wanted to know for sure, to see if they actually couldn't- and to his luck, they could. And Foxy broke the rules for him, to make sure that he was happy. And after all these years of friendship. or something more, he hated how nobody liked him. 'Foxy was scary,' people would say. Mothers would take their kids away from the cyborg and essentially it ruined business. And so when everyone hated him, so did the others on stage. Freddy wouldn't let him come on while they were up there, and they would bully him and scratch his skin after hours. He could barely feel pain, but it still hurt. So they hid him in pirates cove, away from the public eyes. And management didn't do anything about it because he was ruining business anyway. 

 He might have been a bit scary and broken, but he was the best friend you could ever wish for.

 Foxy took Scott to a room at the far end of the hall, and he began to delineate what had happened the entire week; scaring the new night guard, Mike, to getting his head stuck in the toilet by Bonnie. But he got his revenge, but accidentally on the wrong person. A few hours after [and a few repairs to his eyes by the crew], he planned to get the purple bunny back just as hard. He hit Freddy instead, and he knew that once he was back from repairs that he would essentially be fucked, because Freddy was going to unleash the entirety of his wrath on the poor pirate. 

 "Thats how my week went." Foxy finished with a sigh. "I'm sorry to be unloadin' this on yah, lad."

 "Don't be sorry. I'm going to take them fucking apart."

 "Don't even worry about it, Scottie. How's life on the outside?"

 Scott sighed. "Boring and lonely."

 "It seems that we may have that in common lately."

 "You know, Foxy," He leaned on the fox's arm. "I miss you a lot."

 "Ya do?"

 "Yeah, when you're not here with me."

 "Aye."

 "Do you know what that means?"

 "I'm not all _robot_ , i can feel emotions. So yes. I feel that too."

 Scott crossed his arms and shut his eyes for a moment. "I love you." "I know." "You're supposed to say it back." "I love ye too. You know you're the only friend i have in this hell-hole. Without you i would have been dead." "I wouldn't go that far." "Why not? You know it, too. They woulda took me piece from piece if you didn't scare them away from me all the damn time."

 Foxy looked down at the man and scoffed. "Don't be tellin' me you fell asleep."

 "I didn't."

 

 He rolled his eyes and put an arm around Scott, picking him up with ease. He opened his eyes and looked confusedly at Foxy as he placed the man on his lap.

 "Ye might be more comfortable like this."

 Scott's cheeks flushed and he frowned. 

 "What's wrong?"

 He said nothing but placed a gentle kiss on Foxy's lips, greeted by cold arms wrapping around his waist. Scott slowly deepened the kiss, rocking his hips forward a bit, slowly. he was about to move forward with the situation to see if Foxy would want to, but then he remembered. The cyborg's weren't allowed to come into contact with anyone else but themselves, the employees and management [other than the kids and parents during the day, and even then they weren't allowed to speak anything that wasn't programmed.] There was no way in all of hell that Foxy knew anything about having sex; he knew what it was, obviously, but there was no way he had done it with anyone before. They weren't allowed outside unless it was strictly business or a traveling party, and they were taught how to suppress their urges either with pills or 'doing it themselves' after hours. Chica was definitely the middle between Bonnie and freddy, but Scott suspected that there was no way they would let Foxy do that stuff with them. Foxy was the omega and the other three were alphas if this was that type of situation, and it might as well be.

 "Hold on a second." Scott frowned again and cupped Foxy's cheek. "Do you know what sex is?"

 "Yes, lad, i know what _sex_ is. Do i look like an idiot?"

 "Course not. I mean...do you know how?"

 "What are ye suggestin'?"

 "Let me show you how, then," He smiled a bit and placed another gentle kiss on his lips. 

 "Show me? You want to fuck _me_?"

 "Its more like you fuck me. You're too tall and strong to be bottom with me."

 Foxy's cheeks went red. "I-i dont want to hurt you."

 "I promise you wont."

 "Thats a promise you can't keep, lad."

 "If you don't want to, thats fine. Just tell me."

 He glanced to the side. "That's not it. I want too, but...as soon as i hurt you, or do somethin' wrong, you have to tell me."

 "I doubt it."

 Scott grinned and put his arms on the zipper of the dark brown pants of the half fox; he slowly pulled it down, stroking his leg slowly to try and calm him. This made Foxy look down, two sharp fangs biting on his lip and lust in his eyes; He wondered how long it's been since he had had time to do anything. 

 Pulling Foxy's pants down to his knees, he began to stroke his downstairs lightly; he was already hard, and it was bigger than Scott was expecting. Foxy started to bite his lip harder, making the skin white. He couldn't feel too much pain, so he probably didn't know how hard he was biting.

 "Stop biting your lip so hard," He put a finger over his bottom lip. "Sorry, i can't help it." "It's okay to moan, you know." 

_...An d when he did do stuff, he probably didn't moan. He had to keep quiet to avoid attention._

__ Foxy nodded and put his arms of Scott's waist. He tugged at the fabric that was his black pants, and slowly started to slide them off with his boxers. 

 "So...how do we uh..." Foxy said in almost a whisper.

 "You put yours in here," He took Foxy by the hand and evened him up with his hole. "Put please go slow at first."

 He nodded and grabbed Scott by the waist, slowly lifting the man above him down. 

 As the tip went in, Foxy let out a small whimper. Scott put his now free hands at Foxy's head, holding onto his hair lightly. They could barely feel pain, so he supposed that if he pulled on it it wouldn't bother the fox. His right hand slowly panned up to his ears, which were cut around the edges from being beaten by his fellow robotic mates. He rubbed the tip of it, which he discovered made him groan. Yeah, he would definitely need to remember that.

 Foxy pushed himself in slowly, Scott moaning above him. He began to pull and tug on his ears, Foxy burying his head in the crook of his neck. He began to bite softly at his skin with his two fangs, making sure to not even barely hurt him. Foxy was careful.

 Once he was all the way in, he began to thrust in and out slowly. Scott was already situated and used to the feeling of him being inside, so he took measures into his own hands; he began to rise and fall a quick rate. Foxy noticed this and stopped thrusting upwards, allowing him to go at any pace that he wanted to. Scott continued to moan, and pull on his hair and ears. He heard Foxy moan, too, but he could tell that he was trying not to. 

 "Aaah, Foxy~" Scott moaned, placing his lips on his.

 "F-fuck, Scottie, this feels good..."

 He was glad that he was giving the man pleasure; he felt bad that he could, and probably never would experience anything on the outside world. He was put into this hellhole that Foxy no doubt called a home and forced to play the role of something that would never be real. He was bullied and tricked and would be beaten for the rest of the time that he lived, unless he was bought or killed, which would ultimately be worse because Scott wouldn't be allowed to see him then.

 "Uh..." Foxy whispered, thrusting up into Scott. "I'm gonna...um..."

 Scott knew what he meant, and went down on him faster than he did previously. He moaned and bit Foxy's neck, hard enough to leave a bruise. He wanted Foxy to remember who he was, since their bruises and cuts wouldn't heal unless they were repaired. just because he had human skin didn't mean that it worked like his did.

 As Foxy grunted, Scott felt a sudden warmth inside of him. He buried himself into Foxy's shoulder and with a few more thrusts, he came too. The white squirts covered his shirt as Scott collapsed onto the fox.

 

 "Oh, youve got to be kidding me!" 

 Scott felt his heart race as he looked to the darkened doorway. Chica and Bonnie stood, grinning and pointing to the mess that was now him and Foxy.

 

 "You guys. FUCKED!"

 

 Foxy was obviously ashamed and disgusted with himself; he looked to the ground and he had an expression that Scott had never seen before. It was so.... _empty_.

 

 As Chica and Bonnie continued to make fun, Scott got up from Foxy's lap and pulled up his pants. 

 

 "Oh, what, you gonna fuck and leave now, Scott? I knew it, Foxy was _never_ going to be g-"

 

 Chica was stopped with a punch to the face; She fell backwards onto Bonnie, who's eyes had gone wide. 

 

 "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!" He yelled, holding chica from falling to the floor. They couldn't feel much pain, but she now had a tear in her face skin that was bleeding and showing off her robotic parts.

 

 "Oh, sorry. I dont want to leave you out too." Scott punched Bonnie in his eye, sparks flying from it. He stumbled backwards, the entirety of the eye going black, most likely from the inside breaking.

 

 "...Freddy will hear about this, you fucking bitch," Chica growled, holding her face. "And when he does, he's going to destroy you."

 

 He didn't respond as Chica and Bonnie held onto each other, stumbling down the hallway. Foxy had stood up, his pants now all the way back on. His eyes were wide and a smirk appeared across his lips.

 

_  So much for a clandestine operation. _

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly feel like im not a virgin after all the smut i write and read man like seriously i have more 'sexual' experience than anyone who ever lived yet ive never done it. wheres the world record book put me in there


End file.
